


Needing and Receiving

by cero_ate



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Clint what Clint needs and wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing and Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to zarabithia, winteroverand kinderjedi for helping whip this into shape.

Steve kissed Clint's back, open-mouthed and wetly,tasting him just above the slope to his perfectly biteable ass. Clint was spread over his lap and legs, while Steve sat at the edge of their king-sized bed in Steve's Brooklyn apartment. Both were naked, exposing all their scars and experiences to the light of the candles scattered throughout the room- on his bureau, the bookcases, his drafting table. 

"Ready?" He stepped down on the chain between the cuffs, holding Clint's hands as he adjusted Clint's body. The wavering candle flame created ghostly shadows on the wall, and the room's heat was set high enough that Clint bare skin wasn’t covered in goosebumps, but slightly shining with sweat. Steve did that on purpose. He loved the scent of his partner and he'd chosen scentless candles so the only thing he'd smell was the mild corrosive scent of flame, with the overlying salty piney scent of Clint.

Steve stored all this inside, stilling his fingers from their itch to pick up a pen. Next time. Next time he would bind Clint however he wanted and leave him there, prone to be carefully sketched, immortalised for Steve’s pleasure. But this time - this time Clint needed something a bit different. 

"Born ready," Clint said, panting lightly, still as smart-assed as ever despite the fact he was tied at Steve’s mercy. Steve loved his smart ass. Loved his ass in general, its firmness, its shape, the way it curved...Steve kissed his back again, the heady scent of Clint's sweat filling his nostrils, then sat back up almost reluctantly.

He nodded to himself, trailing his hand down Clint's back, fingering through the rivulets of sweat trailing down Clint's back, angling for the curve of Clint's ass. He stroked his fingers along the cheeks for a moment, warming it, letting Clint squirm a little, as much as he could. He was getting hard at the feeling of Clint over his knee, trusting that Steve would take him as far as he could go without breaking him.

"St---" Clint started to whine, and Steve cut him off with a bare-handed smack to his ass. feeling Clint's hips press into his thighs with the strike Steve still didn't entirely trust himself, his new strength, to use any toys on Clint. As well, Steve and Clint were so new to each other - this was the first time they'd done this, so he needed to gauge what Clint could handle, what he needed, how much he needed. What he did know was that Clint needed him now. He knew the signs, and Clint needed this, needed the pleasure-pain the experience filled him with.

He watched the red handprint bloom on Clint's ass, and soothed it a little, rubbing the smooth skin, little marked from anything but his own hands. He hissed a little when he saw the signs of a crop that had bitten, left by some inconsiderate other partner far in the past. He kept that to himself, though - Clint might interpret that wrongly in the state he was in. He took a moment to re-center himself before adding a matching smack to Clint’s other butt cheek. He listened to Clint's breathing, the hiss right after the strike, the whimper as the feeling caught up with Clint’s nerves as he doled out the strikes.

"Count, and say thank you, Clint."

"Two, thank you, Sir," Clint gasped. Steve hummed his approval and smacked him again, gauging Clint's endurance levels to his strength. He could feel the burgeoning hard-on Clint was developing. Good - the endorphins were starting to flow.

Steve took his time, letting the strikes fall, watching the way Clint's skin reacted to different touches. He learned how Clint whimpered when it was at the rounded part of Clint’s ass, but moaned when he hit just above Clint’s thighs. He watched Clint’s ass flush from pale to the beautiful rosy pinkness.

By smack ten Clint was moaning low in his throat, sending delightful shivers down Steve's spine, telling Steve that Clint had almost reached the threshold he was guiding Clint toward. Steve stopped at fifteen when he felt Clint go beyond to where Steve thought he would, to where Clint needed to be. He wasn't about to turn Clint black and blue. This wasn't about hurting Clint, this was about giving Clint everything he needed. He desperately wanted to give Clint everything he was, everything he could, everything his archer needed and would take from Steve. 

When he stopped, Clint's ass was glowing pink. Steve lifted his foot off the chains connecting the thick black leather leather cuffs together, and pulled Clint into his arms, scooting up the bed to lay down. Clint nuzzled Steve's neck and rubbed against him blissed, and so hard and wet. He looked gorgeous, messy. Both were needy, but Steve knew he still needed to help Clint come back down to earth.

"You were so good," Steve praised him, and reached down to start jerking Clint off, hands rough. Clint grumbled deep in his throat, and rolled over to push his ass into Steve's hands. Steve couldn't help but squeeze it a little, gently. He was rewarded with a growl of appreciation. "Want me to fuck you?"

Clint was still non-verbal as he nodded and pressed against Steve again, saying without words exactly what he wanted Steve to do, demanding that he get on with it. Steve chuckled softly and nodded, pulling his bottle of lube out of the side table and taking a moment to yet again appreciate the lube of this time period. Much better than the messy oil he used to use, although he did almost miss the scent of it a little. But it helped to ground him in the now as much as Clint did. Condoms had changed, but the basic act of putting them on before fucking someone was still the same. He continued to lightly stroke Clint's cock, smearing it with the precum dripping from the tip.

"So messy. So good." Steve muttered. He wasn't very verbal, except in scenarios like this. Normally, Clint had to work to make him make noise during sex. Too many paper-thin walls or tents to have noisy sex back in the old days. But when his partner was in this state, he needed them to know how good they were, to give them grounding as they floated, slowly sinking back into themselves, to reality.

Getting himself and Clint's ass lubed, he worked a finger into Clint, watching, always watching, Clint's reactions. Clint's moans and groans told him so much, and Clint was unguarded now, not hiding behind his walls. Clint' pressed into his first finger, and the second finger he inserted after Clint was used to the first it made Steve smile. He took his hand off Clint's ass and rolled him onto his back, supporting his hips with a folded up pillow . “Almost there, baby."

Clint was moving into each touch, each caress. Once Steve could stretch Clint to three fingers, he re-lubed the condom to fuck Clint, and entered Clint, taking it slow at first. He knew Clint liked it fast and hard, but until Clint was ready - well, Steve knew he didn't have a small cock. Clint liked to worship it. Thank you, serum.

Once Clint was ready, Steve took the rhythm up. He fucked Clint like Clint liked it best, hard and fast, using him like a sex toy. He jerked Clint roughly, in time with short hard thrusts, snapping his hips into Clint, and Clint moved against him, deepening each thrust, pushing Steve onwards until he collapsed, spent, coming in spurts. Steve thrust a few more times, until Clint started to whimper, and pulled out, fumbling off the condom barely able to drop it next to the bed, before going back to jerking himself roughly and coming over Clint's back Clint twisted just enough to to smile at Steve. Steve smiled back, and gathered Clint's still-limp form into his arms, leaving the mess for now."Good?"

"Yup." Clint nodded, having finally regaining verbal control and nestled into Steve. Steve smiled watching Clint basking in the afterglow and the pain his ass was in. Pleasure-pain, and Steve figured it was just enough that he'd feel it through tomorrow when he sat down, but not enough that he'd have problems if an emergency came up. He released Clint from his binding and smiled when Clint wrapped himself tightly around Steve holding Steve in place exactly where Clint wanted him to be. "Thank you."


End file.
